


Welcome to the Araleyn Amusement Park

by san_shui



Series: Araleyn College AU [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Amusement Parks, Angst, Araleyn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Festus the walrus, Fluff, Fun, Gay, Happy Ending, I don’t live in London, I hated the original title, I’m sorry, One Shot, Romance, Slight Cussing, What the heck was that, aralyn - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_shui/pseuds/san_shui
Summary: Aragon takes Boleyn out on their second date.Previous title: Perfection Is Not Always Guaranteed, but Amusement Can Be
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Araleyn College AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701946
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Welcome to the Araleyn Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PikaPals16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/gifts), [CinderSpots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/gifts), [ExhaustedSunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedSunflower/gifts).



> For:  
> – PikaPals16: the idea  
> – CinderSpots: part of Aragon’s personality and decisions  
> – ExhaustedSunflower: the reference that you wanted (the comment is on “A Night Out in London”)
> 
> FYI: Aragon, Boleyn, Cleves, and Henry are all 4 years into college  
> (Sorry for the constant changing. I did not think this au was going far lol)
> 
> Originally I was gonna make this all fun and games, but from some comments (and from my previous works), I kind of left a few things unanswered/unsolved-ish. So now this has a little bit of angst... whoops.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it!

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Aragon was putting on a small, gold cross necklace. She wore a honey colored shirt with a laced design near the top front, a black leather jacket, jeans, and dark brown ankle boots with zippers on the side.

It was the weekend, which gave a good opportunity for Aragon and Boleyn to go on a date. Days have passed since their last one. Don’t get them wrong, they still hung out around campus, but it’s been awhile since a planned date. Keeping to the bargain, Boleyn left Aragon to arrange it. Naturally, Aragon was a well organized person, though planning a date was a little harder, but the Spaniard believed she had it all under control. Unlike Boleyn, she had a solid idea for the day, but that didn’t stop Aragon’s fear of not living up to certain expectations and ruining the date. Or worse, their relationship.

Even though she had an amazing group of friends and (somehow) the best girlfriend in the world, Aragon couldn’t help not feeling enough for them, but mostly for Anne. See, Aragon wasn’t one someone would instantly think of the word “fun” at first impression, and in the beginning, she ignored their opinions. But when she hit high school and that was still what people thought of her, it didn’t take long for her to believe them. After all, she hadn’t had much experience with others throughout her childhood and high school to be proven otherwise.

At the Aragon household, there were three daughters: Isabella (15 years older than Catalina), Juana (6 years older than Catalina and 9 years younger than Isabella), and Catalina. Maybe it was because of their age difference, but the girls barely spent much with each other, and if they did, it was usually Juana being the closest to either the eldest or the youngest. Catalina and Isabella weren’t that close considering when Catalina was three, Isabella was already off to college, then a few more years later, Isabella moved to Portugal. So naturally, Catalina bonded with Juana more, until she suddenly cut herself off from contact completely. What was worse was that Catalina felt as though she was part of the reason Juana left because if she wasn’t, wouldn’t Juana have contacted her by now?

Since then, Catalina hadn’t had much experience of what to do with other people because she didn’t like her classmates, who probably didn’t like her back, so she kept to herself.

It wasn’t until her senior year when Catalina was forced back into socialising when Henry asked her out, which she regrettably said yes to. For their first year of dating, they were truly in love, or at least, it felt like true love to Catalina. Yet, rumors spread that Henry was a player (both in an athlete sense and a ladies man). At first, Catalina ignored them, but they soon became apparent at social gatherings that he forced her to attend. At parties, he would flirt with as many girls as possible, and possibly made out with them behind closed doors. Catalina was hurt and betrayed by the end of the year and thought about breaking up with him, but Henry would throw in something that reminded her of why they dated in the first place. Since college was supposedly a “new start,” she decided to give him another chance, but (of course) he ruined that chance with Anne Boleyn.

That was the last straw. Sure, he toyed with the girls in high school, but it was different with Boleyn. With her, the Spaniard knew there was a passion in him and the girl that he longed forgotten (or abandoned) with her. Despite that she was the one who broke up with him, that didn’t mean she wasn’t hurting. The belief (or fact) that Catalina was just a temporary love destroyed her entirely. The realization that she wasn’t enough for anybody pained her, and so as protection, she refused to let anyone close to her again.

Yet, out of all people, it was Anne Boleyn who managed to break her walls and show her true love. But no matter how many times Anne could reassure her that she was loved, a tiny voice in the back of her mind told her otherwise. In time, Anne would realize her mistake and leave Catalina just like the others. It’ll definitely shatter her, but it wouldn’t surprise her either.

The Spaniard was broken from her thoughts when a voice spoke from the doorway.

“You look good,” Cathy complimented.

Catalina turned to see Cathy smiling at her, which she returned.

“Thank you,” she replied softly, and glanced back at the mirror.

Cathy furrowed her brows. She observed Catalina for a moment before she announced her presence and saw a far away look in her eyes.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked.

Catalina shook her head. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

Cathy approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Cathy didn’t think she was the best at comforting people, but she wasn’t one to run away if it’s needed.

“Hey, I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’s Anne. She’ll love the date whether it’s perfect or not. Just relax and enjoy it.”

Catalina bit her bottom lip. She desperately wanted to tell Cathy what she was thinking, but at the same time, she didn’t want the conversation . . . at least not right now. Instead, she exhaled and plastered on a grin.

“Yeah, you’re right. I shouldn’t be stressed about this. Thanks Cathy.”

Cathy sadly smiled back. She knew a real one when she saw it, and the one Catalina had didn’t reach her eyes, which only concerned the writer more. But sensing her friend didn’t want to talk about it, she kept her mouth shut.

Wanting to break the awkward silence, Catalina checked the time on her watch. “I should probably go,” she said.

“Alright.”

Cathy stepped aside for her to gather her things. When she headed towards the door, Cathy gently grasped her hand. Catalina looked at her quizzidly.

“Hey, if you need anything or something happens, don’t hesitate to call, okay?” Cathy said.

Catalina nodded and squeezed her hand in gratitude. “I’ll keep that in mind. Love you, Cathy.”

“Love you too. Have fun!”

Catalina shot her a genuine smile then left. As the door closed, Cathy shook her head, both amused and concerned. She knew there was something troubling her friend, and as much as she wanted to help, Cathy thought it best to leave it to the girlfriend; Boleyn did have a knack for breaking through Catalina’s walls. Knowing those two, Cathy had a pretty good feeling about their date.

* * *

When Catalina approached the common area, Anne was already waiting on the couch, scrolling through her phone.

“How long have you been here?” Catalina asked. _The date hasn’t even started and you’re already late_ , she mentally scolded herself.

The girl glanced up and smiled then went over to her girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

“Nah, probably for a minute,” Anne answered, pulling back. Catalina relaxed in relief.

Anne’s eyes glimpsed over Catalina. “Looking beautiful as always,” she said, smirking.

Catalina blushed. She quickly took in Anne’s appearance. She had on an olive, open choker long sleeve sweater top, black jeans, and short black laced boots. She simply looked stunning.

“As do you,” she said. “Ready to go?”

Anne eagerly nodded. “You know I’m ready to spend time with you any day,” she said with a wink.

Catalina rolled her eyes. “Glad to know I’m loved.”

“And I have many ways to prove it,” Anne said, leaning closer.

“And I already disapprove of one of them,” she deadpanned.

“I didn’t even say what it was!”

“You didn’t have to.”

Anne stuck her tongue out then linked their arms when they exited the building and headed towards the car.

Like any car ride with Boleyn, she was in charge of the music. She asked Catalina if she wanted to be the DJ, but Catalina refused and reassured her that that’s more of Anne’s field. In truth, Catalina just didn’t want to feel judged with her music taste. She honestly didn’t mind much, but she’d rather have Anne be comfortable during the ride rather than playing something that’ll make the atmosphere awkward. She knew Anne would only tease her out of love or probably judge silently (though that seemed rare but would still hurt), but Catalina didn’t want to risk it. Besides, Catalina enjoyed having Anne belting out the lyrics and dancing (however you could in a car).

“So, where we going?” Anne eventually asked.

“There’s a restaurant called Up On Top. One of my classmates, Eurydice, recommended it awhile back, but I haven’t had the time to go. It’s supposed to be really good,” Catalina informed.

Anne hummed in thought. “Never heard of it. Sounds like fun though!” she said.

Catalina took a glimpse her way and saw her smiling, and she grinned back and faced the road again.

“I guess, but I’m not sure how a restaurant can be ‘fun,’” she said.

“Don’t be so literal. You sound like Parr,” Anne sneered.

Catalina, keeping one hand on the wheel, smacked Anne on the arm.

“Ow!” –she rubbed her arm as a dramatic effect (the smack wasn’t even hard)– “Rude. And you can have fun at a restaurant,” Anne said.

Catalina only shot her a look with a brow raised. “I don’t trust that.”

“Well . . . okay, depends on the restaurant I guess, but you can still have fun at a nice one. You just gotta do it subtly,” Anne tried to defend.

“Sure . . .” she doubted “subtle” was a trait of Anne’s.

To be honest, Catalina was just confused. Any “fun” with Boleyn usually led to trouble, and she’d rather not go to jail on their second date. And she knew for a fact that she was not a person to have fun at a restaurant, though, she didn’t dare voice that.

“Just don’t do something stupid,” Catalina pleaded/instructed.

“Ah, I’ll try not to,” Anne said, uncertain.

Catalina eyed her from the corner of her eyes.

“Okay, I promise!” Anne vowed, chuckling. “If the place catches on fire, you’ll know it wasn’t me.”

“What?”

“Just saying,” Anne said, then got on her phone.

“I swear, you already jinxed this date,” Catalina said.

“Don’t be so pessimistic. Tonight will be fine! Just lighten up, Lina!” Anne assured.

Catalina winced, but Anne didn’t notice since she was scrolling through Instagram, so Catalina quietly sighed in relief. The rest of the ride was casual talk, teasing the other every now or then, and Anne commenting on whatever post she thought needed judgment.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the building. They exited the car then walked hand-in-hand towards the entrance. At the podium was a waiter whom Catalina told that there was a reservation for two under the name “Aragon.” The waiter then led them up a few ramps then out the door that led to the rooftop.

Before them were several tables (mostly made for 1–4 or possibly to 6 people) with umbrellas in the middle (of the tables) and tall poles on the corners with strings of lights connected around all four.

“Here is your table and your menus.” The waiter gestured towards the table near the middle close to the edge then set down the menus when the girls were seated across from each other. “I am your waiter, Orpheus. May I start you both off with a beverage?”

Once they got their drinks (both water), Anne used this opportunity to prove her subtly being fun at a restaurant. This might be childish, but she didn’t care. While Catalina wasn’t looking her way, Anne took her straw and tore off one piece for the hole. She slightly pushed the straw out to where the paper was mostly on with enough room for the mouth on the straw. Putting it to her mouth, she aimed at Catalina then blew. The paper flew out like a dart and hit its target in the head.

“Anne– what?” Catalina questioned, dumbfounded at what just happened.

Anne laughed behind her hand, leaning back against her chair.

“Sorry. Couldn’t help it,” she said. “But you gotta admit, that was pretty subtle, if I do say so myself,” she prided.

Catalina blinked. “That was your idea of subtle fun?”

“Yeah. I mean, we _are_ in a nice restaurant, and I didn’t want to make a whole scene and all. Plus, I didn’t want to get on your bad side, especially on this date,” Anne reasoned.

Catalina didn’t know what to make of that. “I– well, that’s considerate of you.”

“No need to flatter me,” Anne said, winking. Catalina groaned, but there was amusement in her eyes.

Soon, the waiter returned to ask them for their chosen meal for the evening. After ordering, Orpheus pocketed his notepad, told them it would be a few minutes then left.

Anne and Catalina took that time to survey the setting. The weather was pretty nice out, not too cold and not too hot, and the breeze was gentle. The view of the city was beautiful with the orange sky, light grey clouds, and the sun shining in the distance.

“Wow. Guess the ‘Up On Top’ was no joke,” Anne commented, looking off to the side.

The sight of Anne gazing out made Catalina’s breath catch in her throat –the wind in her hair, her eyes glinting from the sunlight, and her small smile as she stared in awe– and only made Catalina fall harder for her. How was it not a crime that Anne Boleyn was gorgeous, whether it was effortless or not.

Not hearing a response, Anne turned her gaze to Catalina in concern. Caught, Catalina quickly glanced to the side and cleared her throat.

“Yeah, I guess not,” she said.

Boleyn only smirked, knowing full well that Aragon was staring at her and was now trying to hide it. Boleyn took pride in being the only person who could make Aragon bashful.

_Too adorable,_ Anne thought.

“What?”

_Did I say that out loud? I really gotta stop doing that,_ Anne mentally panicked. “Uh, too adorable about . . . the name. Yeah.”

Aragon gave a weird look. She doubted that was the real reason, but didn’t bother to say. A few minutes later, their food arrived, and they ate in comfortable silence, just listening to the sounds of people chattering or the bustling city. Occasionally they would make small talk or have a long conversation, either way, Anne was the one who did most of the talking.

All the while, Catalina was lost in her thoughts. She usually savored moments like these, peacefully enjoying life with some company, but for some reason, her mind wouldn’t let her relax. This did not go unnoticed by Anne. Throughout their meal, Catalina responded like she was there, but she didn’t seem _there_. The girl stopped her story and eyed her girlfriend, knowing something weighed on the Spaniard’s mind.

“Hey, are you alright?” she asked.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Why?” Catalina said.

“What’s on your mind?” Anne asked softly.

Catalina hesitated. Crap, she didn’t mean to bring down the mood on their date. She mentally scolded herself for being caught doing that twice today. Catalina debated if she should tell her or not. Taking the latter, she shook her head.

“It’s nothing.”

Anne frowned. “Lina–“

“Really, Anne, it’s nothing. I’m sorry for killing the mood. It won’t happen again,” Catalina cut in.

Anne blinked. _What?_ That didn’t sound like her Lina. Something’s up.

“You didn’t kill the mood. And I’d rather you tell me what’s going on than have you bottle up whatever it is in that pretty head of yours,” Anne said gently.

Catalina shook her head and gave a small smile. “It’s honestly nothing to worry about. I’m fine,” she reassured.

_Bullshit_. That only made Anne worry more, but she had to respect her boundary.

“Alright. Just . . . don’t be afraid to tell me, okay? I’ll always be willing to listen if you need to talk or something,” Anne said.

Catalina’s expression softened then nodded. “Thank you,” she said almost in a whisper.

Anne grinned then reached a hand out onto Catalina’s, who rubbed her thumb over her backhand.

For the rest of dinner, they fell back into light conversation until they felt it was time to leave (after Aragon paid).

“So what’s next on the agenda?” Anne inquired as they walked.

Catalina paused for a moment. Originally, she thought about a walk in a park, but that involved talking, which she was normally fine with, but this dinner’s conversation left a bad taste that she’d rather avoid. There goes making this date perfect. Catalina checked the sky, which consisted of the setting sun and the clouds moving in, but not alarming (hopefully . . . imagine Catalina’s luck). Deeming it okay enough, Catalina suggested a new idea.

“I think there’s an amusement park that recently opened if you want to try that out.”

“Wait really?” Anne was a little shocked that out of all things, an amusement park was what Aragon was thinking. Not that Anne didn’t think she was incapable of going there, she just assumed it would be a walk in a park or something more calm.

Catalina shrugged. “Why not. The weather seems fine,” she said nonchalantly.

In truth, she’s never been to one and was uncertain of it, but if it made Anne happy, then she would gladly go. Not to mention that she should really get out more.

Anne glimpsed up then beamed at her. “Sure!”

Catalina nodded then linked their hands and headed towards the car.

For some reason, the ride felt a little tense (despite pop music playing in the background) since both of them were thinking over the conversation earlier.

Catalina was berating herself for letting her anxiety get in the way. Leave it to her to be the perfectionist that ruins everything. She’s honestly surprised that Anne hadn’t forced her to speak her mind. If it was Henry, he would either tell her that it was stupid of her to think such things or to do better. Anne didn’t do any of that, instead, she kindly offered support, which confused and warmed the Spaniard at the same time. But she didn’t dare hope that Anne would snap at some point if Catalina kept this up.

Contrary to Aragon’s thinking, Anne was actually trying to find ways to be a good girlfriend by supporting her yet wanting to clear Aragon’s head from whatever was bothering her without making her feel pressured. She knew the Spaniard, and Aragon was not one to give in too easily. But also knowing her, if pressured too much, she would shut down, so Anne had to be cautious if/when she approached the subject. Until then, Anne pushed that idea to the back of her mind and focused on the one thing she knew she could do: cheering up her girlfriend.

* * *

The moment the girls crossed the entrance, Anne’s enthusiasm matched a child’s as she scanned around with wide eyes and a goofy smile.

“Whatcha wanna do first? A game? A ride? Oh! Check out that one!” Anne pointed at a tall, long, and winding rollercoaster.

Catalina didn’t care to stop the eye roll, but before she could speak, Anne grasped her by the hand and pulled her towards it.

In all honesty, Aragon had never been to an amusement park. Didn’t go as a child nor during high school. She was always busy with her studies or something else; and her parents didn’t bother to take her there, and when she was old enough to drive, she didn’t care to go. It’s not like she had anyone to go with anyway (beside her parents). So why’d she pick this out of all things to do? Maybe to prove herself, or to keep Anne in good spirits, or to try something new for once. Whatever it was, it’s too late to go back now.

As the couple waited in line, Catalina observed the ride. Watching how fast the train rode and looped made her feel uncertain. Not nauseous or afraid, just curious – okay, maybe a little afraid, but not of the ride itself, but how she’ll handle it. The closest to a rollercoaster would probably be Anne’s driving considering how impulsive the girl could get on the road.

Seeing the apprentice look on her girlfriend’s face, Anne asked, “You okay?”

Catalina glanced at her then at the ride. “Fine. Just never done this before.”

“A rollercoaster?”

“No, waiting in line,” Catalina said sarcastically. “Yes, the rollercoaster.”

“Oh . . . wait, have you ever been to a theme park?”

“No,” Catalina stated.

“What? How?” Anne said, expression full of shock.

“Haven’t had the time? I don’t know, I never got around to it,” she simply said.

“So what’d you do for vacations?”

“Visited other countries? My father’s job included some traveling and occasionally he’ll bring us. Not sure if that counts, but other than that, I stayed home.”

Anne blinked. “Huh. Well, good thing we’re here ‘cause it’s about time to introduce you to one of the funnest things on earth!” she declared.

Catalina stared blankly at her. There’s that word again, “fun.” If this was considered “one of the funnest things on earth,” then she completely missed it. But perhaps she could make that up with Anne. Always count on Anne to get Catalina out of her comfort zone.

Soon, it was their turn to hop in the car. As luck would have it, they got the front seats: Anne climbing in first then Catalina. Anne was grinning from ear to ear while Catalina looked passive yet excited.

Catalina gripped the handlebars that were on either side of her head (the seat belt was an over-the-shoulder) in anxiety of how fast it’ll start (or be in general). Glancing over, Anne quietly giggled then put her hand out towards Catalina, who raised a brow at her.

“Hey, it’ll be fun and it’ll go by fast. Both figurative and literal,” Anne reassured. Catalina nodded and attempted a smile then took Anne’s hand in hers.

The train began slowly as it climbed higher and higher until they reached the top and when the train dipped, Catalina’s eyes widened and her grasp tightened as they shot down and through a loop and more. Catalina’s mouth was opened, but she couldn’t tell if it was her or Anne who was screaming. Or maybe it was both, but it was hard to tell from the wind rushing against her ears, getting jerked side to side, and wheels squealing on the tracks.

This was the most terrifying and thrilling feeling Catalina had ever felt –except when she confessed her love to Anne (it’s more of a tie)– and didn’t want it to end. When the ride halted to a stop, Catalina realized that she was still gripping Anne’s hand hard. Quickly, she released the hold, ignoring the smirk Anne had, then got out after her.

“So . . . ?” Anne asked, smiling.

Trying to keep her composure, Catalina only let a small grin show. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought.”

“Aw c’mon, Lina! Surely you got more input,” Anne begged.

“Hm, well it _was_ fun. I think my voice is dead from the screaming though. Didn’t know I could scream that like,” Catalina said thoughtfully. Anne chuckled.

“So if you didn’t hate it, would you like to go on more?”

Silence for a beat then: “Yes.”

Anne beamed. “Sweet! Let’s go!” She grabbed Catalina’s hand and rushed to another ride.

The two laughed as they went from one ride to another. An hour or so later, they’ve been through all of them, including the kid ones much to Aragon’s objection. There was one left, although it wasn’t as fast as the others, Anne thought that Catalina should experience it.

The Ferris Wheel.

Sure, it’s one of the most cliché things to do there on a date, but there’s a reason why it’s so popular. Anne may or may not want to test it.

They slid into the passenger seats – made for two people to sit side by side with their feet on a platform, a little cover over their heads, and with a handlebar across the front.

Eventually they made it near the top (since the attraction kept stopping every time for people to get off and on), and for a moment, the rest of the world blurred in the background, and it was just them.

Seizing the time they had, Anne turned to Catalina and asked, “On a scale of hell-yes-another-one to this-place-is-an-abomination, what do you think of this?”

Catalina chuckled at the rating. “Probably the former.”

“Probably?”

“. . . yes.”

Anne blinked then softly laughed. “Alright. Good enough.”

Catalina grinned and shook her head. “I’m glad you’re having fun,” she said.

“Of course! I love these places, but doing this with you just made it a hundred times better,” Anne said.

It was so genuine that it caught Aragon off guard.

“Really?” she asked, with a hint of hope in her voice. Anne was slightly perplexed hearing that.

“Yes, really. Hell, I didn’t mind spending this evening introducing you to rides you never experienced. If it means I get to see you smile and hear you laugh and scream at the top of your lungs and just have fun in general, then I’ll happily do this anytime! You’re such a fun person to hang out with, ya know,” she said sincerely.

Catalina furrowed her brows. “I’m what?”

“You’re a fun person,” Anne repeated as if it was the most obvious thing.

Catalina was totally stupefied now. She wished she could call Anne out for the lie, but she couldn’t detect it. Anne sounded like she meant every word, which she probably did, but it’s not as if Catalina had to believe her. Yet deep down, she wanted to. It’s not that simple.

Was it?

“Thanks, I guess,” she said, averting her gaze.

Anne frowned. She had a sense of déjà vu all of a sudden. Anne placed a hand on Catalina’s, who looked down at it but not at Anne.

“Lina, please look at me.”

Catalina exhaled then gazed into her girlfriend’s eyes that showed nothing but love and gentleness.

“What’s bothering you? Was it something I said? Because if so, please tell me. I’ll like to avoid misunderstandings if we can help it,” Anne pleaded.

Catalina shook her head and stared at their now entwined hands. “That’s not exactly it.”

Anna stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue. A few beats passed then Catalina sighed.

“I . . . I just don’t understand how you see me as fun. I’m not,” she whispered.

“What? Of course you are, Lina! What makes you say that?” Anne asked.

Catalina shrugged. “I haven’t had much fun during my childhood, and high school was a wreck. I didn’t have any friends and my sister and my ex both left me for something better I suppose.” Anne winced and frowned at the last part.

“That doesn’t make you not fun though,” she tried to reason, then backtracked. “Wait, your sister left? Why?”

“Oh, um . . .”

Catalina froze, realizing that she never told Anne the story, only Jane. She’d still rather not think about it, but seeing the pure concern on her girlfriend’s face, she allowed herself to be vulnerable for this one bit. And so, Catalina explained what happened with Juana. She briefly mentioned Isabella, but there wasn’t much to say on that matter.

The second Catalina finished, Anne pulled her into a hug, and the Spaniard tensed.

“I’m so sorry, Lina. I know what it’s like to be close to your siblings, but having one leaving you in the dust? I can’t imagine it, and I hate that you had to live it. If I could take away your pain, I would in a heartbeat,” Anne said softly, rubbing a hand over Catalina’s back.

Catalina then slacked against Anne and buried her face in the girl’s neck, not trusting her words. They remained like that for several seconds until Anne decided to break the silence.

“I hope you know how amazing you are. You are strong, intelligent, confident, understanding, caring, and extremely patient. You’ve gone through so much shit, yet here you are with the kindest of hearts that I didn’t think was possible for a human being” –Aragon chuckled– “you are so many things, and if you think ‘fun’ isn’t one of them, think again.” Boleyn leaned back and stared into Aragon’s eyes. “You, Catalina de Aragon, are every bit of fun. Screw everyone else’s opinions, the only ones that should matter are yours and mine. And I say that you are a fun and an incredible person, and the best girlfriend I could ever have.”

Catalina’s expression softened, smiling.

“Thank you, Anne. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“Anytime, love,” Anne said, grinning.

Gazing into emerald eyes, Catalina nodded at the unspoken question. Anne then connected their lips. The kiss was tender with the right amount of passion. Catalina felt elevated as if all the stress in the world was suddenly lifted off her shoulders.

They soon broke from the kiss, gasping. Not wanting to stray from contact, Anne entwined their hands and rested her forehead against Catalina’s.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too.”

Then Catalina shifted to where her head was on Anne’s shoulder and gazed out, content. In turn, Anne placed her head on top of Catalina’s, and they remained there until they reached the ground.

For the rest of the evening, the two wandered around, trying out different attractions. At some point, Anne won Catalina a large stuffed toy walrus from a ring toss (which Anne swore was rigged considering how small the rings were) after three tries.

“What should we name it?” Anne asked.

Catalina shrugged. “I don’t care. You won it, so you name it.”

“Yeah, but I gave it to you, therefore _you_ should name it,” Anne countered.

Catalina restrained from rolling her eyes and instead, thought of a name.

“How about Festus?”

“Festus?”

“Yes. It means happy in Greek, and joyous and festive in Latin,” Catalina explained. Anne gaped at her, slightly impressed.

“Cool. So . . . Happy the walrus,” Anne said, laughing. “I like it.” She pecked her on the cheek.

Catalina flushed a deep pink. “G-good.”

Anne laughed again at Catalina’s reaction, then wrapped an arm around her waist, which Catalina reciprocated by putting an arm over her shoulder. Almost hitting midnight, the girls headed out since the place closed at 12 PM.

The car ride was about the same as the first: Anne blasting music and singing, but this time, was playing with Festus, occasionally shoving the soft toy in Catalina’s face, which the woman pushed away and scolded Anne to not distract the driver. Anne rolled her eyes, giggling, but didn’t put Festus in Catalina’s face for the rest of the ride.

After arriving at campus, Catalina and Anne were in no rush for the night to be over. So they took the long way to their dorms, arms linked. Like their previous date, Anne walked with Catalina to her room.

“Anne?” Catalina said.

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

Anne tilted her head. “I should be the one to thank you. I just had the best evening of my life with the girl I love all because of you,” she said, smiling.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Catalina said, returning the smile.

“Did you?” Anne asked, concerned.

Catalina paused for a second, then her expression brightened. “Yes. Yes, I did.”

Anne beamed, then tugged on Catalina’s jacket, bringing her into a kiss. Catalina instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl, kissing back. This one was stronger than the others. It was intoxicating, but Catalina honestly didn’t mind. A moment later, much to both of their displeasure, they had to pull apart.

“Okay, if anything, you are definitely an amazing kisser,” Anne complimented.

Catalina chuckled, shaking her head, amused. She’d rather not respond to that comment. Anne grinned up at her.

“I love you so much,” she breathed against her lips.

“I love you too,” Catalina said, and closed her eyes, relishing in this small moment.

Before they parted ways, Anne snuck one last kiss on Catalina’s lips then walked away.

“Night, Lina! Take care of Festus!” she said, smirking back at her.

Catalina chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Sure. Goodnight, Anne.”

Anne winked then disappeared into the hallway, smiling to herself in satisfaction of lifting Catalina’s spirits, but mostly getting her to be comfortable to open up with her.

Fond, Catalina shook her head then glanced down at Festus, and a slight grin appeared on her lips.

_Joyous_ was definitely how she would describe this evening. And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Festus: https://images.app.goo.gl/RLRZ3iSk9FqVPBpx9 
> 
> If you understood the references, then you get a virtual hug!  
> Also, I’m obsessed with Hadestown right now. Definitely recommend it!
> 
> Comment and kudos! Stay well! <3


End file.
